


(Fanart) A Shore Leave Thing

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for a IvanW story





	(Fanart) A Shore Leave Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Shore Leave Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125072) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Jim Kirk receives a very welcome visitor in this scene from IvanW's "A Shore Leave Thing"
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
